Warriors Idol
by warriorsidoljudge
Summary: On Warriors Idol, Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Tigerstar, Onewhisker, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Princess and Cloudtail are going to be singing! Blackstar, Mistyfoot and Hawkfrost are going to be judging and Moonflower is going to be the host! Last year, Mothwing won Warriors Idol. Who will win the next Warriors Idol? Comment on what songs you want them to sing!


Moonflower: Hello and welcome to Warriors Idol! Today we have Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Tigerstar, Onewhisker, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Princess and Cloudtail singing for us! You all remember how Mothwing won last years Warriors Idol, right?

Blackstar: Keep it rolling Moonflower! We don't have all day you know!? Now, let's have Brightheart come out first!

Mistyfoot: Please, Blackstar. Let Moonflower say what she wants to say! She is your elder you know? Anyway, I think that Firestar should come out first...

Hawkfrost: Mistyfoot, come on! Why do you pick the ThunderClan cats? You guys should know that Tigerstar will be going first! As if Brightheart and Firestar will go first! Mouse-brains!

Moonflower: Umm...thank you Hawkfrost, for that inspirational speech. Anyway, Sandstorm is actually going first!

Sandstorm: Really?! Yes! Okay, so I will be singing True Colors by Justin Timberlake.

Firestar: You go babe!

Sandstorm:

You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small

Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

This world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I will always be there

And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

I see your true colors

Shining through (true colors)

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow

Ooh can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

Ooh oh oh

This world makes you crazy

Taking all you can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I'll be always be there

And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid (don't be afraid)

To let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Ooh ooh oh like a rainbow

Moonflower: Whoa! That was beautiful!

Blackstar: Meh, I want to see what Brightheart sings! Now!

Mistyfoot: Sandstorm, that was so beautiful! You have an amazing voice!

Hawkfrost: "Don't be afraid"? Really?! You should be afraid Sandstorm!

Moonflower: Ugh! Hawkfrost, quiet! Now, let's welcome Brightheart!

Blackstar: Yeah! You go get em' Brightheart!

Brightheart: I am going to be singing Loud by R5.

Cloudtail: Hey! That's what I was going to sing!

Brightheart:

Looking for the one tonight

But I can't see you

'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh

And I can never get it right

I need a breakthrough

Why are you so hard to find? oh

I've been searching every city, never giving up

Until I find my angel, diamond in the rough

Looking for a signal, baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come one get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come one get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Looking for the light to shine

To start a fire

Girl I'll be the first in line oh

And baby when our stars align

We can't get no higher

You just give me sign

Come on get loud loud, let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud, let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear you loud

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

(I've been looking for the one tonight)

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

(I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud, let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud, I need you now

Baby let me hear you loud

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Baby let me hear you loud

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

Baby let me hear you loud

Nana-na nana ah

Nana-na nana ah

I've been looking for the one tonight

Moonflower: Beautiful!

Blackstar: I have full faith in you, Brightheart! Cloudtail, did you say something before Brightheart said?

Mistyfoot: I agree with Blackstar! Brightheart, that is beautiful! And Cloudtail, I also want to know what you said…

Hawkfrost: That was...horrible! By the way, Cloudtail I want you to answer us!

Moonflower: Yes Cloudtail, you are going next so tell us! Please?

Cloudtail: I-I was going to sing Loud too! But, I guess I can sing Rap God by Eminem.

Brightheart: What? I thought you were going to sing When A Man Loves A Woman as a backup song!

Cloudtail: Sorry Brightheart!

Moonflower: Okay, go sing then!

Cloudtail:

Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings

But I'm only going to get this one chance

Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)

Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what

If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble,

And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances

You were just what the doctor ordered

I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?

They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot

But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes

I got a laptop in my back pocket

My pen will go off when I half-cock it

Got a fat knot from that rap profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office

With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his nut-sack

I'm an MC still as honest

But as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, killaholic (Kill 'em all with)

This slickety, gibbedy, hibbidy hip hop

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match with this rappity rap

Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, pack backpack rap, yep, yackity-yac

The exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing

That I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half

Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack

Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a Maxipad

It's actually disastrously bad

For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as

I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard

Everybody want the key and the secret to rap immortality like I have got

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's simply rage and youthful exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like an asteroid, did nothing but shoot for the moon since

MC's get taken to school with this music

Cause I use it as a vehicle to bust a rhyme

Now I lead a new school full of students

Me? I'm a product of Rakim, Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac N-

-N.W.A, Cube, hey, Doc, Ren, Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim

Inspired enough to one day grow up, blow up and be in a position

To meet Run DMC and induct them into the motherfuckin' Rock n'

Roll Hall of Fame

Even though I walk in the church and burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I be inducted in is the alcohol of fame

On the wall of shame

You fags think it's all a game 'til I walk a flock of flames

Off of planking, tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?

Little gay lookin boy

So gay I can barely say it with a straight face looking boy

You witnessing a massacre

Like you watching a church gathering take place looking boy

Oy vey, that boy's gay, that's all they say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a way to go from your label everyday looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what you say looking boy?

I got a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never ask nobody for shit, get outta my face looking boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

To keep up with the same pace looking boy

'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar

Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God

Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard

So you be Thor and I'll be Odin, you rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading immediately with these bombs I'm totin'

And I should not be woken

I'm the walking dead, but I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating

But I got your mom deep throating

I'm out my ramen noodle, we have nothing in common, poodle

I'm a doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil

It's me, my honesty's brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though

For good at least once in awhile

So I wanna make sure somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to maybe to try and help get some people through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines just in case cause even you unsigned

Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground, but I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind

So I crunch rhymes, but sometimes when you combine

Appeal with the skin color of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to,

Censor you like that one line I said on "I'm Back" from the Marshall Mathers LP

One where I tried to say I take seven kids from Columbine

Put 'em all in a line, add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine

See if I get away with it now that I ain't as big as I was, but I've

Morphed into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from 2004 though

And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for

You're pointless as Rapunzel with fucking cornrows

You're like normal, fuck being normal

And I just bought a new Raygun from the future

To just come and shoot ya like when Fabolous made Ray J mad

'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag at Mayweather's pad

Singin' to a man while they played piano

Man, oh man, that was a 24/7 special on the cable channel

So Ray J went straight to the radio station the very next day

"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)

Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and I'm made of rubber

So that anything you saying ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you

I'm never stating, more than never demonstrating

How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating

Never fading, and I know that the haters are forever waiting

For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating

Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

I make elevating music, you make elevator music

Oh, he's too mainstream

Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it

It's not hip hop, it's pop, cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With rock, shock rap with Doc

Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it

I don't know how to make songs like that

I don't know what words to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you

It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you

How many verses I gotta murder to,

Prove that if you're half as nice at songs you can sacrifice virgins too uh!

School flunkie, pill junky

But look at the accolades the skills brung me

Full of myself, but still hungry

I bully myself cause I make me do what I put my mind to

And I'm a million leagues above you, ill when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue in cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel, I'm asleep in the front seat

Bumping Heavy D and the Boys, still chunky, but funky

But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling

Angels fight with devils, here's what they want from me

They asking me to eliminate some of the women hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred that I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But fuck it, life's handing you lemons, make lemonade then

But if I can't batter the women how the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?

Don't mistake it for Satan

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip a broad

And make her fall on her face and don't be a retard

Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God?

Moonflower: …

Blackstar: Yeah, no. This isn't going to work! I want him disqualified!

Mistyfoot: OMG, Brightheart! I'm. So. Sorry. For. What. Just. Happened!

Hawkfrost: Now that is my song! Cloudtail, you sing awesome!

Moonflower: Okay? Ahem. Up next is Firestar!

Firestar: I'm going to be singing Sorry by Justin Bieber

Mistyfoot: Yess! I love that song!

Firestar:

You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice

By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times

So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight

Cause I just need one more shot at second chances

Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, yeah

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to

But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two

I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth

Can we both say the words and forget this?

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm not just trying to get you back on me

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, oh

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, oh

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

Moonflower: Awesome, Firestar!

Mistyfoot: Cool! Love it!  
Hawkfrost: Get of our stage!

Blackstar: Amazing! Brightheart is so much better though!

Moonflower: Squirrelflight is next! But first, a commercial!


End file.
